


THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO     Chapt.  # 17

by StarWars1977



Category: STAR WARS...During and after THE FORCE AWAKENS
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 06:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15989459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: Han and Chewbacca are back in the Falcon andtraveling to find out information about where theResistance has gone.





	THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO     Chapt.  # 17

THE RETURN OF HAN SOLO CHAPT. # 17

 

(“What’s going on back there?”) Chewbacca woofed upon hearing loud rattles, bumps, noise and clatter.

“Just checking the supply closet.” Came Han’s muffled reply as he continued to move things around on shelves and lockers.

(“Have you decided where we’re going first?”) The Wookiee continued to yell questions.

“What?”

(“Where are we going!”) Chewbacca’s gaze was on the star-studded blackness of space.

Han came into the cockpit, brushing dust from his clothes. “What did you say?”

(“Where are we going? I can’t just keep flying straight.”)

Han chuckled and took his pilot’s seat; turning on the navi-puter. “We first have to get resupplied.   
I found cans and flight rations back there that are over ten galactic years old.   
Don’t even ask me how the cooler looked. I don’t know how long she sat in that dessert planet’s junkyard.”   
Han scanned the screen for a close, civilized planet.

The Corellian traced a finger down his cheek. “We could stop at Rellim, it looks alright.”

Chewbacca nodded, looking over to see the coordinates for the planet Han was pointing to.   
He adjusted the settings and pulling the yoke to the right; the Falcon making a wide arc.

Han glanced out the windows, blinking his eyes..it was quite a change from the bright sunshine of  
Kashyyyk he’d been in for the past two galactic weeks.

(“What about new fuel?”) Chewbacca pointed to the power reading.

“Yeah,” Han gave a wry smile at himself, “I told Rey to watch the fuel gage in her ship and don’t even check mine.”

(“How are we going to pay for all this?”)

Han leaned back in his seat, putting his hands behind his head. “Remember all that money we made  
with those gems?”*

Chewbacca wrinkled a furry brow.

“You remember…that hauling job where we met Arc Warner a long time ago…he gave us those gems to deliver   
and let us have some for our trouble.”

The Wookiee’s eyes lit up in remembrance.

“Well, pal…” Han gave a quirky smile. “I converted the money we made from the sale of those we kept into universal  
credits…untraceable and never loses value.” A twinkle sparkled in the Corellian’s eyes…”We’re rich, pal.”  
Han reached over and patted the Wookiee’s knobby knee. “We can buy anything we need. You don’t think I blew all the money we made over the years.”

Chewbacca chuckled.

“I’m going to go back and eject all the food stuffs..we’ll get a good meal on Rellim.” Han said as he rose.  
&&&&&

The dawn sun was appearing on the horizon of Rellim when the Falcon entered the atmosphere of the planet.

“Millennium Falcon requesting landing coordinates.” Han spoke into the com-link as the ship  
swooped over the town.

“Millennium Falcon landing specs at 224/50 degrees, bay 70.”

“Put her down, Chewie.” 

The Wookiee deftly guided the ship to the landing ground, searching for bay 70.….nodding,  
he tweeked the controls, slowed the speed and nestled the ship into the bay like a baby in a blanket.

Han smiled, rising from his pilot’s seat. “You still got it, Chewie.”

“Always had it.” He sassed back. Han laughed.

&&&&

Han and Chewbacca stood on the macreet floor of the landing area; looking for the deck officer. It was a busy,  
bustling place with ships landing and lifting off; pilots and merchants walking about, transport vehicles loading   
and unloading cargo. Spotting one in the distance, he nudged his partner and they walked in that direction.

The deck officer caught sight of them approaching and walked to meet them. He was about half Han’s height, humanoid and looked to be all business.

“Impressive landing, Captain.” He said to Han.

“I didn’t do it.” The Corellian replied, “My partner did.”

The deck officer glanced at the Wookiee…… “Good job.” He complimented Chewbacca.

Chewbacca shrugged his shoulders and gave a low woof.

“We need new fuel and complete resupplying.” Han said. 

“Don’t see those YT-1300’s any more…I’m surprised that thing is still running.” The officer pointed his stylus in the direction of the Falcon.

Han gave a frown, “Just fuel and resupply…for extended intergalactic flights.”

The deck officer nodded and motioned to several maintenance workers.

“Where will I find the cantina?”

“On the right side of the Town Rule building. You can’t miss it. Your ship will take about four standard hours.”

Han nodded as he and Chewbacca walked away through the bay.  
&&&&

“Not a bad looking town.” Han commented as they made their way through the streets,  
and beings who were walking and going into buildings, as they searched for the cantina.

“Not enough trees.” Chewbacca commented.

“Here…” Han walked through the doorway. It was a much nicer place than he was used to;   
clean, well lit and free of murky smoke and smells..Han spotted a back corner booth and nodding to  
Chewbacca, they walked over and slid into the seats.

A tall, three armed being approached the table…the folds in his face jiggling as he walked.

“We don’t allow weapons in here.” He told them.

The Corellian sat up straighter, his right hand sliding down and covering his blaster holster.  
“I don’t allow anyone to take my weapon.” He said sternly. Chewbacca waved his bow caster in protest as well.

“I don’t want any trouble in here, we’re a respectable establishment.”

“I’m a respectable person”; Han pointed to himself. “And if no one causes me any trouble,  
I won’t cause them any. All we want is a meal and a drink.”

The being looked anxious and confused as Han continued….

“We’ll have what you‘re serving this morning.. And two mugs of any strong ale you have.”

The being nodded and ambled off to fill the order.

The Corellian slid a hand down his face, his scruffy stubble scratching his hand as he casually  
gazed over the room, receiving a few curious looks back.

Chewbacca woofed a low question.

“Doesn’t look promising…we might not find out any information in here. We may have to walk the  
streets…find the bad part of town to find out what we want.”

The server brought their meal and drink. Han took a deep drink of the ale… “Better than kava.”   
He smiled at Chewbacca. “The ship will be ready in four standard hours. That should give us plenty of time.”   
Han said to his partner as they dug into their meals.”

* Referenced in my story published here GOING BACK TO YESTERDAY

MORE…..Sept. 21st.


End file.
